To Be With You
by PockyxAnime4Ever
Summary: Ash Winterland zit in de 13de Squad, en zijn captain vraagt hem om Ichigo Kurosaki te gaan trainen . Hij neemt de opdracht aan, maar ... Kan zijn hart het wel aan ?
1. When Mine Crazy Life Starts

**Story Titel ! : To Be With You **

**Koppels : IchigoxOCCxGrimmjow**

**Waar gaat het over : Ash Winterland zit in de 13de Squad , en zijn captain vraagt hem om Ichigo Kurosaki te gaan trainen . Hij neemt de opdracht aan , maar ... Kan zijn hart het wel aan ? **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Crossdressing (beetje) , Yaoi , Rape (beetje) , Drama , Angst , Dead & Male-Pregnant **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

_Ik ben Ash Winterland, ik ben een ongenumerde Shinigami in squad 13 . Mijn leven was altijd rustig, op eerlijk gezegte . Maar ik heb nooit geweten dat mijn Captain, mij dit ooit ging vragen . _

" Captain Ukitake ik ben er ." Zeide Ash Winterland als hij binnen kwam, na het kloppen zijn rode haar hangde los tegen zijn nek . En zijn zwarte ogen die schenen door het licht keken naar zijn zieke Captain ." Ha Winterland-Kun je bent er, goed kom binnen en relax ! " Zeide Jushiro als hij probeerde op te staan, maar zijn hoest bui kwam in de weg .

Ash liep snel naar zijn Captain 's kant ." Blijf liggen Captain, je ziet er niet goed uit vandaag ." Jushiro lachte hard ." Haha ! Ja de hoestbui heeft me weer omhelst, het is zo erg om een zieke captain te zijn ! " Ash was geschokt naar zijn Captain 's woorden, okay de man was ziek en zou normaal zijn als hij geen Captain kon worden . Maar de man heeft een groot hart, dat maakt hem echt niet slecht alleen omdat die ziek is ." Nee Captain je bent geen erge Captain, ik ben blij dat ik in u Squad zit ! " Riep Ash .

" Rustig rustig Winterland-Kun ." Zeide Jushiro als hij terug ging liggen ." Ik wil je iets belangrijks vragen, ik hoop dat je de missie aan kan ." Ash knikte ja hij doet alles voor zijn Captain ." Ik wil dat je Ichigo Kurosaki gaat trainen voor de winter oorlog ." Ash was even stil en het werd nog stiller en stond dan op ." Wat ! Ik ! ... Nee maar ik ! Waarom ik ben niet ... Ik ben niet een genumerde Shinigami ! Waarom Kuchiki-San niet Captain ! " Jushiro glimlachte naar Ash, die zich zelf kalmeerde .

" Ik weet het Winterland-Kun, maar Kuchiki-San is zelf ook druk . Dus kan ze hem niet trainen, ook al wilt Kurosaki-Kun het zelf niet . Maar ik heb het met Captain Yamamoto hier over gepraat, en hij vond het okay . " Ash was stil en keek weg van zijn Captain, Jushiro merkte dat Ash zich hier niet mee makkelijk voeld ." Als je het niet wilt, is het ook goed ik vraag het dan aan iemand anders ."

Dat nam Ash 's zijn aandacht, hij keek naar zijn Captain . Zijn zwarte ogen hielde vol sterkte en beloftes vast ." Ik zal Kurosaki Ichigo trainen ." Zeide Ash Jushiro glimlachte en knikte ja ." Wanneer moet ik vertrekken Captain ." Vroeg Ash hij zou laten zien, dat hij het aan kan zo een missie ." Morgen rond 9 uur, wees optijd Winterland-Kun ." Ash knikte ja en verliet de kamer ." Word snel beter Captain ." Zeide hij nog voor dat hij de deur sloot, Jushiro glimlachte en sloot zijn ogen .

_Ik hoop dat ik het juiste beslissing voor hem heb gekozen, nu moet hij die keuze nog leiden . _

Ash liep naar Squad 8 en kwam een paar bekende gezichten tegen, hij groete ze en liep verder naar de training 's velden . Als hij daar aan kwam, keek hij rond en zag haar dan . Hij keek hoe ze 5 ander Shinigami 's, makkelijk kan tegen houden . Ze had zwart haar en groen ogen, ze sloeg de laatste tegenstander weg . En maakte haar overwinning ." Sara ! " Riep Ash als hij naar haar toe liep, het meisje Sara keek naar hem . En rende naar hem toe ." Grote broer ! "

Sara stopte bij hem ." Grote broer heb je dat gezien ! Ik heb hun kunnen verslaan ! Op mijn eigen ben ik cool of wat ! " Ash lachte en aaide haar hoofd ." Je bent mijn cool schattige zusje ." Zeide hij ." Zo wat kwam je hier doen, je moet een reden hebben . " Zeide Sara Ash stopte met lachen, en keek recht in haar groene ogen . " Ik zou voor een tijdje weg zijn, ik ga naar de mensen wereld om Ichigo Kurosaki te trainen . " Zeide hij .

" Naar de mensen wereld ... Trainen ? ... Wat trainen waar gaat het over ?" Vroeg Sara verward dit is haar broer nooit overkomen ." Wel mijn Captain wil dat ik Kurosaki Ichigo ga trainen voor de winter oorlog, ik vertrek morgen dus kom ik even nog naar jou kijken ." Zeide Ash ." Ik ben blij dat je dat heb gedaan ." Zeide Sara ." Maar willen ze nou plots jou iemand trainen voor de winter oorlog, zo een missie heb je nog nooit gehad ."

" Ik weet maar ik zal mijn best doen, als ik klaar ben kom ik eerst jou zien okay ." Zeide Ash Sara knikte ja met een glimlach, en gaf Ash een knuffel ." Wees gewoon voorzichtig domkop, wie weet waar je zelf in duwt ." Ash keek alsof hij pijn had ." Mijn hart breekt van onvertrouwen heid van mijn kleine zus ! " Beide lachte en de dag ging snel om .

Vanavond keek Ash naar buiten, en zuchte als hij denkt aan morgen . _Wel laten we ook hopen dat Kurosaki en ik goed met elkaar om kunnen gaan, ik heb hem eerder gezien . Maar het was maar voor 2 seconden, ik vraag me af wat relatie hij en Kuchiki-San samen hebben . _Ash gaapte en ging naar bed . _Ik zal zeker weten mijn missie compleet maken ! _

* * *

**Ik weet niet hoe ze Yamamoto noemen, maar ik noem hem Captain Yamamoto . En Ash Winterland is een nieuwe OCC, welkom in the family van OCC 's Ash Winterland ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	2. Ash Winterland The New Student

_Ik weet waar ik ben, maar ik weet niet waarom ik hier ben . Het is een cafe waar ik meestal naar toe ga, met mijn vrienden voor iets te drinken . Er is veel lawaai van het lachen, en de geur van de sterke alcohol raakte mijn neus binnen . Ik keek naast me en zag iemand naast me zitten, ik kan zijn gezicht niet zien . Hij was totaal zwart, net als of hij gewoon een schaduw is ." Wie ben jij ? "Niemand merkt hem op ._

_Ze blijven drinken en lachen, nu merk ik me pas dat ze ook mij niet merken ." Is dit een droom ?" Vroeg ik aanmijzelf, en keek terug naar de schaduw . Die keek nu naar mij, er zijn twee witte vlekken boven . Dat moeten zijn ogen zijn, hij stak een hand naar mij uit . En verdween . _

Ash 's ogen vlogen open, en stond recht op . Zweet brak bij hem uit, hij veegde het af en keek naar de klok ." 6 uur in de ochtend, veel te vroeg voor mij . Maar ik kan toch niet meer terug slapen ." Dus stond Ash op en begon zich klaar te maken .

Na 3 uurtjes

" Ah Winterland-Kun je zijt er ! " Zeide Jushiro als hij gesteund word door Kiyone en Sentaro ." Captain Ukitake wat doet u uit bed ?" Vroeg Ash zijn Captain zag er nog steeds bleek uit ." Ik wil je zien vertrekken, dit is een belangrijke missie weet je . Ik wil zien hoe groot je het gaat maken ." Ash was stil en glimlachte ." Dank je Captain, maar je zou ook beter naar je gezondheid luisteren ." Jushiro lachte ." Dat is waar ." Kiyone en Sentaro keken elkaar aan, _moet dit een grote grap voorstellen ? _

Ash liep naar de poort, die hem zal leiden naar de mensen wereld . " Winterland-Kun !" Hij keek om Jushiro zwaaide naar hem ." Veel geluk ! " Ash glimlachte en knikte ja en liep dan door, als hij binnen kwam begon hij te lopen . De pad waar hij liep was donker, en hij voelde de leegte van de hal .

Na paar minuten te hebben gelopen, zag hij licht aan de einde van de gang . _Goed ik ben er bijna ! _Als de licht dichter bij kwam, verblinde het licht Ash bijna . _Ik maak nooit grappen over Sara 's blinkkende tanden ! _En toen zag Ash blauw lucht ." Huh ? " Hij keek onder zich en viel naar onder ." Holly shit ! " Riep hij en viel op iets zacht ?

" Huh ?" Hij keek waar hij op viel, het was een man met zwart haar . Hij lag op grond , met een paar zakken op de grond ." Hah ! Sorry Mr ... Ik huh ." _Wacht eens hij kan me niet zien, dus verontschuldigen is niet echt handig . _Ash keek rond en zag dat hij in Karakura was . _Dit is dus Karakura waar de winter oorlog zal komen . Lijk me toch een goede plaats . _Ash werd uit zijn gedachtens gehaald, als een arm over zijn schouders ging ." Haha ! Het geeft niet ! " Riep de man ." Zeg hoe kom je uit de hemel, zijt je een engel of zo ? ! Haha ! " Ash sweatdropped _was de man de hele tijd tegen mij praten ? _" Ik ben Isshin Kurosaki en gij vallende knul ? " Isshin hield zijn hand uit ." Huh ik ben Ash Winterland ." Zeide Ash en schudde Isshin 's hand ." Ha wat een raar kostuum heb je aan Ash-Kun ! Zijt je voor de carnaval 's optocht ? " Vroeg Isshin

" Carnaval ? Huh waar heb jij het ... " Maar Ash werd onderbroken bij Isshin ." Wel dan zijn jij en ik goede vrienden ! Zeg ... Ik heb je hier nooit gezien, van waar zijt je ." Ash bloosde als Isshin 's gezicht dicht bij was . " Huh ik ben van ergens en nu ben ik nog eens ergers ." Isshin lachte en klopte op Ash 's schouder ." Haha ! Je bent een goede knul ik mag je humor wel ." Ash kon niet geloven dat hij in zo toestand zit, _zeg me niet dat alle mensen zo ... Wacht Kurosaki ? _" Kurosaki ? Je bent dus Kurosaki Ichigo 's vader toch ? "Isshin keek naar hem ." Huh je kent mijn nuttelozen zoon ? Wel je ik ben zijn mega cool vader ! " Zeide Isshin .

" Natuurlijk huh ik ben een huh ... " Hoe moet Ash het vertellen, hij heeft 1 nooit zo toestand gezeten, 2 nooit een mens gezien die hem kan zien . En 3 hij is slecht in liegen . " Ik weet het je bent Ichigo 's pen vriend uit Canada en komt hem op zoeken, sinds Ichigo had belooft voor eeuwige liefde . Maar nu heeft hij een paar meisjes achter hem aan, en jij komt hier voor wraak en neemt hem mee naar Canada toch ?" _Helemaal niet ! Maar de penvriend excuus neem ik wel aan . _" Ja ik ben zijn pen vriend, ik kom hier om bij mijn onkel te wonen ! "

" Ah ! Dus ik had gelijk dat je een pen vriend zijt, heb ik gelijk op de eeuwige liefde ook ? " Ash wou die man echt een dreun verkopen ." Nee Kurosaki-San je heb daar mis . " Ash nam Isshin 's zakken ." Hier sorry om je om te lopen ." Zeide Ash ." Ah ! Okay sorry moet gaan Yuzu word kwaad, als ik te lang weg blijf . Wel zie je nog eens ." Zeide Isshin en liep weg, Ash zuchte en draaide zich om ." Jeez Wat een vent, hopenlijk is Kurosaki Ichigo niet zo ." _Nu Urahara-San zoeken ! _

Ash rende snel weg, naar Urahara 's plaats . Geen van beide merkte die groep die, naar hun keken . Okay misschien alleen Isshin ." Was die man ... Net tegen zich zelf bezig ? "

Toen Isshin thuis kwam, maakte Yuzu een drukte van het telaat zijn . Ze nam de zakken en begon alles er uit te halen, wat ze nodig had om te gaan koken . Isshin keek naar Ichigo, die een magazine was kijken . Rukia keek met hem mee ." Hey Ichigo je hebt echt een leuke vriend ! " Zeide Isshin Ichigo keek naar hem ." Waar praat jij nu over Goat-Face ? " Isshin ging huilen bij Masaki 's poster ." Masaki ! Onze zoon beledigt zijn vader, na dat zijn liefste cool papa hem wou vertellen over zijn penvriend uit Canada ! "

Ichigo 's mond viel open, en Rukia keek naar de twee ." Pen vriend ? " Ichigo stond op en ging naar Isshin, en trok hard aan de haren die Isshin nog over had ." Wat zit je onzin te vertellen ! Ik heb geen penvriend ! En waarom dan één uit Canada ! " Isshin keek verwarend en pijnelijk naar Ichigo ." Waar heb jij het over ? Ik heb je vriend ontmoet Winterland Ash ! Hij vertelde me dan jullie penvrienden zijn, voor eeuwige liefde en al ! "

Ichigo gaf Isshin een boks in de gezicht ." Verkoop geen onzin ! "

Toen de avond viel liep Ichigo naar boven, en ging zijn kamer in ." Jeez die stomme vader ." Zeide hij als hij naar bed liep ." Wat is een pen vriend ? " Vroeg Rukia als ze de kast open deed ." Een penvriend ? Wel een penvriend is, naar iemand waar je naar schrijft . Maar je kent hem niet, hetzelfde als je nieuwe vrienden maakt . Maar dan naar hun schrijft of zo, op internet kun je één vinden . Sommige gooien nog steeds een brief in een fles, en sommige krijgen een antwoord terug .

" Oh cool ik wil ook één ! " Riep Rukia ." Whatever ." Zeide Ichigo en ging naar zijn bed, en probeerde teslapen ." Zeg Ichigo heb jij ooit een penvriend gehad ? " Ichigo keek naar haar ." Nee dat is onzin ! En wat Goat-Face allemaal vertelt is het dubbel onzin ! " Rukia haalde haar schouders op , en deed de kast dicht .

De volgende morgen

Rukia, Ichigo en de rest liepen de klas in . "Wat is jou probleem Ishida ! Die gezicht van jou zeg me al een slechte voorbeeld ! " Riep Ichigo als hij zijn vuist voor Uryu 's gezicht hield ." Wel misschien komt het, dat je ook een slecht voorbeeld zijt ! " Riep Uryu terug ." Niet vechten de leerkracht komt er aan ." Zeide Orihime als Chad en Tatsuki de jongens uit elkaar proberen te halen ." Jullie zijn echte kinderen ." Zeide Rukia .

Rukia leunde beetje naar achter maar stoot tegen iemand, ze keek om en haar ogen keken in schok ." Oh sorry Ik keek ... Kuchiki-San ? " Ichigo en de anderen keken naar de twee ." Winteland-San ? Wat doe jij hier ! " Ash keek even verward maar glimlachte dan ." Ik ben hier voor Kurosaki Ichigo ! " Zeide hij en keek naar de groep ." Wie van jullie is hem ?" Ichigo keek onzeker naar Rukia, maar stapte naar voren naar Ash . " Ik ben Kurosaki Ichigo ." Zeide hij .

" Wel fijn je te ontmoeten, ik ben Winterland Ash . Ik kom je trainen voor de Winter oorlog ." Iedereen 's ogen gingen wijd open, als de nieuws hun doorlicht .

* * *

**Hier is Chapter 2 ! Hopenlijk is het goed, sorry voor Isshin hij klink niet echt in zijn eigen plaats . Sorry daar voor ! **

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
